


加州旅馆（下）

by Dio_dio



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_dio/pseuds/Dio_dio
Kudos: 2





	加州旅馆（下）

''我想当明星！你要当我的公主。''   
许多年以后，她终于又见到了她。

僵硬的手指紧紧地扣住浅灰色床单，瞬而又放松下来，掌心的温度开始蔓延向指尖。深蓝色的墙上人影模糊，交缠成一团绯色。  
文星伊撑起身体，顺着后脖颈微微使力的手，迎上女人温润的双唇，舌尖细细勾勒圆滑的唇线，趁女人放松了警惕，灵活的小舌探进另一份体温中，捕猎隐藏其中的柔润。  
“唔......嗯......你是不是经常锻炼......啊......”薄唇一路向下，轻点着描画细长的颈线，画经平直的锁骨，尖翘的鼻尖恋恋不舍地磨蹭着突出的皮肤，细嗅其上残留的余香，换之唇齿轻咬厮磨，温柔的浅吻落在发间，脸被女人的手捧起，调转了攀上尖峰的方向，又回到了起始的温润，一起缠绕，共同起舞。  
“你怎么知道......”金容仙抚上瘦弱的背，轻轻放倒身下人，伸手覆上细长的手指，扣住骨感的指节，大拇指按在虎口上慢慢摩挲，以其人之道还至其身。  
“唔……哈……你的身材很好……”文星伊伸手抚上金容仙的腰际，手指在深深的腰窝里打着圈圈，又顺着背沟滑向漂亮的肩胛骨，“穿黑衬衫……很好看……”  
安静的后半夜淹没在持续的潮涌之中......

一个星期，文星伊终于拨通了从金恩智那里拿到的电话号码，从来都没有打电话约过人，心跳随着每一声''嘟－''之后拖尾的波音延后。  
''喂？你是？''  
''呃呃呃咳，我是文星伊，那个......''  
''咦？！你怎么会有我电话？''  
''啊......啊，那个......恩智给我的。''  
''这样啊，你......有什么事吗？''  
回想起上一次的戛然而止，金容仙搓了搓手指，不免有些尴尬，很久没有听到对方的回应，以为自己说错了什么话。  
「我是不是，有点冷漠了，哈哈哈，哈哈，快说话，快说话。」  
对方仿佛是听见了金容仙的心声，电话的另一边终于有了声音。  
“那个......你今天晚上有，有空吗？我...我想请你吃饭......”  
「哇，文星伊，你都多大了，怎么还像个纯情小女生一样。无语无语无语！！！」

金容仙已经在衣柜前站了一个小时了，从四点半提前下班回家开始，不断地来回拨弄着衣架，塑料和金属的碰撞声踩着自由的舞步，与正在进行的第二十二首爵士乐融合。  
''决定就是你了！''弓步这么一迈，两指往前指，金容仙停下了即兴的身姿，从衣架上取下心仪的搭配组合。  
黑色薄纱质衬衫懒懒地搭在肩膀上，睡衣式领口轻贴雪白的肌肤，平直的锁骨''犹抱琵琶半遮面''，藏在里面，若隐若现。淡淡的勾勒下，完美的身形依靠胸前的丰满骄傲的撑起，又落定在腰腹的平坦，扎进皮质腰带，深灰色裤腰显得原本修长的双腿再胜一分。又从抽屉里取出黑色窄丝巾，加入化妆台上早就摆出的一众项链共同待选。  
''项链？还是丝巾？''一闪而过的想法轻轻翘起金容仙的嘴角，她收起项链，将丝巾简单地围在了脖子上，用手托起一头，摸了摸舒服的材质，嘴角又忍不住勾起了笑容。

晚餐进行的很顺利，文星伊没有选择市内的顶级餐厅却也不失排面地预订了出名的高级酒店，两个人也都默契地对一周前的突然刹车闭口不提，快要结束时，金容仙提出要去一趟卫生间。  
「不是，这么中规中矩，也太奇怪了吧。」  
金容仙双臂支在洗手台上，看着镜子中的自己，低头正准备洗手的时候，身后突然有一阵力量环了上来，吓得金容仙一声惊呼。  
''别怕，是我。''  
熟悉的低音在身边响起，金容仙抬头看到镜子中轻笑着的文星伊，长舒一口气，又将视线拉回现实的文星伊脸上：“你走路怎么没声的，吓我一跳。”  
“嘿嘿，不知道。”走路没声音是文星伊长久以来练出的特殊技能，不知道怎么的就习惯了，又想对金容仙逗弄一番，就轻手轻脚地走近，把手揽在她的腰上。  
「有点舒服......不是，怎么觉得自己这么变态。」  
突然发觉旁边的人一点一点向自己靠近，文星伊愣了一下，金容仙比文星伊要矮一点，踮着脚探过去的样子，就像要索取些什么，文星伊瞥着金容仙，身体竟然无法动弹。  
「卫生间普雷？！她看着不像这么狂野的人啊，欸欸欸？！！伸手了伸手了，不会吧不会吧？？！！！！有点激动怎么回事......」  
文星伊的眼球疯狂的振动着，喉头悄悄滚动了一轮，“唰！”的一声吓得她一激灵，瞥见的阴影已经远离，转头，只看见金容仙拿着擦手纸双手拍了拍，文星伊的嘴张了张，不知道说什么。  
「成功，kkkkk。」  
金容仙在文星伊看不见的地方轻轻笑了一声，转身向门口走去。  
文星伊愣了一会儿，看见金容仙动身，赶紧把自己“要”洗的手洗好，追着出去开门就撞上了一个人影，一下踉跄，抱着那个人影就往墙上撞了去，撞出一声闷响。  
“对不起对不起！”说完文星伊就继续往外头追去，不曾想被那个人一把抓住，“对不起对不起，我有急事，实在抱歉，这是我名片，如果需要赔偿的话，这上面有我的联系方式。”  
“走？急事？你要去哪？你不会还和别人有约吧。这样可不好哦，Moonstar。”  
“......”调笑的声音在背后响起，文星伊又是一愣，回头看到金容仙两指夹着刚刚自己递出去的名片，表情说不清道不明。  
“不......不是的，我以为我撞到了别人，我是想去追你来着。”  
“追我？”  
“嗯，对。”  
“怎么追？”  
“跑着......？嗯？什么？”  
金容仙一点一点将文星伊拉近，换手钩住腰带，使她把自己抵在墙上。  
“我说......你打算怎么追我？”随着距离的缩短，痒痒的气音挑拨着文星伊的耳朵，吹动耳廓上细细的绒毛  
这时候才不能手无足措，由着金容仙的一举一动，文星伊在两人紧贴之际伸出双臂搭在金容仙的腰上，目露幽光，视线在眼睛和嘴唇之前游走。  
金容仙松开文星伊的腰带，抬手勾在对方的脖子上，右手抚上脸颊，在她慢慢靠近的的时候，食指在脸颊上轻轻点了一下。  
''我们走吧。''  
''......去哪？''  
''你想带我去哪就去哪。''

女人的笑闹声从电梯里传出，一层一层上升，停在了十二楼。电梯门打开，两个面容姣好的女人相拥着走出。  
室内装潢很简约，条理整洁，却又不少生活的痕迹。  
''想喝点什么吗？''  
''都可以。''  
文星伊从酒柜里取出一瓶红酒，倒进醒酒器里，三指夹着两支高脚杯，走向坐在沙发上的金容仙。  
''赏个脸？''  
金容仙端过酒杯，轻碰过后，浅抿一口。  
片刻上瘾，半晌微醺。  
眼神对撞。  
暧昧。  
文星伊捧过金容仙的脸，吻上嘴角，对方没有立刻回应，双眼微睁，瞥见另一双眼中的笑意，愣了神思。  
金容仙抬起对方下巴，望见双眼游离，带着迷惑，不安，醉意，注视了几分钟，低头覆上软唇，含咬吮吸。  
势均力敌。  
跌撞进卧室，二人已是衣不蔽体，你来我往，互相尝舐对方甘甜。  
一齐倒在床上，此时，主场占据了优势。  
文星伊见机翻身，将金容仙欺在身下，从额头开始，鼻尖，双唇，下巴上的软肉，都一一光顾，继而转战侧颈，痴迷女人香味，想在肺腔中装满这种香，深吸一口，抬头，张口，含住小巧的耳垂。  
一声嘤咛。  
双手游走身躯，轻握腰肢，攀上白丘，手指用力些许。  
一阵喘息。  
''叫，我想听你叫。''  
右手向下，探进一片泥泞，挑逗摩擦，问过潮红面色，一句耳语，深深浅浅，浅浅深深。  
满室欢愉。  
力尽身卸，不料却遭战局扭转......


End file.
